El amor de los Potter's
by RoseAllyWhitPotter17
Summary: "Ella es mía y ese idiota no tiene derecho a acercársele" Una frase muy posesiva y dicha por padre e hijo
1. Chapter 1

Los hombres Potter no se rinden muy fácilmente y tienen gustos muy parecidos, o si no díganselo a James y Harry Potter quienes a esta misma hora decidieron decirle a quienes amaban sus sentimientos, en fechas diferentes pero a la misma hora de todas formas; la razón y cito con sus palabras es "Ella es mía y ese idiota no tiene derecho a acercársele" un tanto posesivo ¿no lo creen? Pero bueno no estoy aquí para dar mi punto de vista si no para contar desde cuatro puntos diferentes como fueron las cosas, empezaremos con Lily Evans, en este caso nos iremos al 17 de septiembre de 1989.

Lily POV

Quien dejo las cortinas abiertas, quiero seguir durmiendo… Pensaba Lily; así ya no puedo dormir


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

Ya estoy de vuelta, lamento lo del capi anterior pero no sé porque de la computadora a FF no se subió completo… pero bueno no es nada que unas cuantas modificaciones no arreglen :)

Gracias por leerme y sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo

**Capítulo 2**

Decir que me había arreglado era mentira, estaba bellísima con solo ver la cara que puso Stone me conforme y no era para menos estaba dispuesta a mandar al idiota de Amos al mismísimo cuerno, aunque me costó un poco sin Alice pues ella estaba más pendiente de arreglarse a sí misma para Frank que de ponerme cuidado sin embargo la comprendo de solo pensar en salir con James estoy yéndome a la luna – _Enfócate Lily, debes vengarte__**- **_me recordé además de que probablemente ganaría algo más, o eso había dicho Mary porque sí la había incluido en mis planes maléficos, de solo recordarlo me rio!

**Flashback**

Me encontraba en la sala común relajándome con un libro de runas antiguas cuando de pronto un grito que no era precisamente de un merodeador me saco de mi lectura.

-_¡Lilian Elizabeth Evans, la alumna más lista de Hogwarts!- _termino bufando Mary – _Yo no lo creo, como es posible que hayas aceptado salir con ese maldito ególatra cabeza de lombriz… Es que no me lo creo, después de todo el daño que me hizo; tú no eres así Lily._- Estaba roja como un semáforo, creo que me metí en un lío.

-_Mary tranquila, vamos al dormitorio y te lo explico todo- _Dije pacientemente esperando que se calmara y me siguiera

-¡_Que me tranquilice!-_ Oh oh ya estoy jodida-_ Y James que Lily ya lo olvidaste- _Eso lo dijo suavemente.

-¡_Mary! Claro que no, por eso necesito que me escuches, hoy iba a decirle a James que le quiero pero- _Sonrojo a la vista- _Es que Stone estaba hablando de James y me puse un tanto celosa y cuando el idiota de Amos llego, yo solo acepte._

_-Por todas las brujas y magos, Celos, Amor, James, Zombie-Stone, ¿Idiota de Amos?; En verdad estas enamorada Lily, vamos al dormitorio, necesito comprender todo esto- _Íbamos para el dormitorio cuando lo vi, James pasando por la sala común, parecía desolado, ni me miro; detrás de él iba Sirius lo pare.

-_Sirius, no es lo que piensas. Veme en la torre del reloj a las 6, allí te aclarare las cosas_… _Tal vez hasta desees ayudarme, trae a Remus contigo por favor-_ Le dije rápidamente

-_Espero que tengas una buena excusa Evans-_ Me dijo frío era obvio, había herido a su mejor amigo de la peor forma.

Después de eso subimos al dormitorio con Mary, donde le explique mi plan e igualmente le dije que puedo ser un poquito celosa, ella dijo que Stone tenía algo y que por eso James la había llevado pero igual no la escuche a mí solo me importo la parte de James llevándola, eso sinceramente me puso furiosa.

Ya eran las seis baje a la torre del reloj, Sirius y Remus ya estaban ahí, empecé contándoles que ya había aceptado mis sentimientos por James-_Eso fue un suspiro, no, es el viento Lily-_, Sirius me regaño, fue algo insólito jamás creí que el algún día me regañaría. Remus solo me felicito por aceptarlo; cuando les conté la parte del plan estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo sobretodo Sirius, cuando acordamos todo lo que íbamos a hacer me despedí y aleje de ellos pero aún sentía que alguien me seguía – _La imaginación humana no tiene límites- _me recordé.

**Fin flashback**

Bueno ya era hora de que bajara a reunirme con Amos, esperaba realmente que no se sobrepasara o sino yo misma tiraría el plan por la borda y lo mandaría al cuerno igual que a la Z... de Stone.


End file.
